Halo:A Tale in the Outer Colonies
by multifan629
Summary: A Group of Spartans both spartan IIs and IIIs  go on a mission in the outer colonies
1. Chapter 1

A Tale in the Outer Colonies

* * *

Characters:

Alice-130

Cortana

Master Chief

Sgt. J. Forge

Kurt-051

Kelly-087

Linda-058

Mike-629

Zoe-963

Field Marshall

Lord Hood(epilogue)

Marine squad(epilogue)

* * *

Alice, Chief, Kurt, Kelly, Linda, Mike, Zoe are headed to the covenant corvette (to blow it up) via pelican

Mike: "We're all most there, get your ammo!"

Then they all stand up and get the following weapons:

Alice, Kurt, Linda- Assault Rifles, SMGs

Chief-DMR

Kelly, Zoe-Shotgun

Mike-Sniper Rifle

When they land at the corvette, they jump out of the pelican, landing on the topside landing pad and went inside.

Chief: "When we get inside split up. Zoe, Mike clear the hanger. Alice, Kurt clear the vehicle storage. Linda, Kelly you're with me, we'll clear the Bridge."

Alice, Kurt, Linda, Kelly, Mike, Zoe: "OK"

Chief: "Let's go!"

Like what Chief had said they all split up. When Mike and Zoe reached the hanger, they snuck up behind an elite standing at the top platform, they pulled out their knives, and then Mike stabbed the elite in the back, while Zoe stabbed the elite in the neck.

When Alice and Kurt got to the vehicle storage they went on top of a large covenant crate that held 4 wraiths (2 beside each other and one on top of the 2 on the bottom). When Linda, Kelly, and Chief reached the Bridge, they crept up behind a weapon crate.

Mike: "Me and Zoe are in position."

Alice: "We're ready."

Chief: "OK, open fire on my mark...OK, open fire!"

(They were communicating through in helmet communicators) Then they all started firing at all the covenant they could see. After about 40 minutes of intense fire...

* * *

Kurt: "CLEAR!"

Mike: "No living covenant here!"

Chief: "OK. Alice, Kurt meet us in the 2nd hall leaving the bridge, then we'll get to the hanger,"

Alice, Kurt: "GOT IT!"

Chief: "Zoe, Mike make sure that hanger is COVENANT free when we get there!"

Mike: "10-4, Chief."

So then Mike and Zoe where just standing there waiting for the others

Mike: "Something doesn't feel right."

Zoe: "Just relax, besides there's not a single grunt on my radar!"

After a while, the others haven't arrived yet.

Mike: "Chief, You still there?"

Chief: "Yes, I'm still here. Just hold tight, we're almost there."

Mike: "Just keep your com-link on."

* * *

After about 5 minutes still the others weren't there. But just then Mike yells out "ZOE, DUCK!"Then he pushes Zoe to the side, and she drops he shotgun. And then, she looks at him and says: "What was for?" then Mike drops his sniper rifle then fall to the ground(knees then falls to the ground)then Zoe sees and energy sword then a Field Marshal shows up

Zoe: "Chief! Field Marshal... Killed Mike

Chief: "We're right here! Hold on!"

When they enter the hanger they look at the top platform and see an elite Field Marshall wielding an energy sword and Zoe who is at the edge of the platform on the ground.

Chief: "TAKE OUT THAT FIELD MARSHALL!"

Then they all start firing at the Field Marshall then Chief and Kelly jump to the top then started melee attacking the elite.

After they killed the elite, Chief ordered Kurt to check Mike's vitals (just to check) "Kurt, check his vitals" then Kurt knelt down and checked his vitals "nothing, none, zip, nada, no vitals what so ever"

Zoe: "This is my fault, that energy sword was meant for me"

* * *

Alice: "It's not your fault Zoe, he saved you"

Kurt: "Hold on, I'll call for us an evac(evacuation). We still need to get of this thing.

Sgt. Forge, we need an evac"

Sgt. Forge: "On my way"

Kelly: "Hold on. How did Mike know that elite was there?

Cortana: "I can answer that. Mike-629's helmet has a new prototype radar that allows the user to see spec-ops units (Special-Operation) covenant or UNSC.

After 23minutes of waiting, a pelican landed in the hanger then Sgt. Forge came out

Sgt. Forge: "Is everyone OK?"

Linda: "Not everyone. Mike sacrificed himself to save Zoe."

Sgt. Forge: "Such a shame. He was one of our best Spartan III. Anyways, get his body on board and let's get out of this dump. Chief, did you plant the bomb?"

Chief: "Done"

So they got Mike's body on board and left the corvette

When they got a safe distance away...

Kurt: "May I?" then Chief passes him a detonater

Chief: "Go ahead"

Kurt: "3...2...1... Blowing the charge" then he presses the button on the detonater

Then they hear a big BOOM! the the pelican shakes for 5 minutes then stops...

* * *

Epilogue:

Lord Hood: "We are gathered here today to honor Mike-629. He was KIA while on a mission. He sacrificed himself to protect his teammate, comrade, squad mate or...umm... uhhh...Basically he saved his friend ,Zoe-963, from a energy-sword wielding Field Marshall by pushing her out of the way and taking that energy-sword through his back..."

After the funeral ceremony they had a 21-gun salute presented by a marine squad

* * *

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Before the END

Prior to the events in the outer colonies, Mike-629 and Zoe-963 went on other missions. Such as The Fall of Reach and a battle on a colony planet with a name so long, I can't type it.

P.S.

Mike's armour: GUNGNIR helmet, Jump jet L/R Shoulder pads, HP Parafoil chest piece (robot arm (acquired during failed plan. To find out read on.), Tacpad wrist and Tactical/Softcase equipment

Zoe's armour: CQB helmet, /CQC Left shoulder pad, UA/ base security right shoulder pad, Tactical/Recon chest piece, UA/NxRA equipment and UGPS wrist

The Fall of Reach

Zoe: "Oni base! Do you copy! Oni base do you copy"

Oni operator: "We read you, what's your situation, over"

Zoe: "My marine squad and I are outside the base, but we're pinned down by the covenant! Mike, if you can hear me please help!"

Mike: "Steve, pass me that sniper rifle."

Steve (marine): "Here" he says as he throws it to Mike

Mike: "Where's the best sniping position?"

Steve: "take that elevator to the 19th floor and go to the balcony on your right." He says while pointing at an elevator

Mike: "Got it." He says while getting in the elevator

After a 50 second trip to the top, Mike goes on to the balcony on his right and sees Zoe and 3 Marines left being fired at by Elite Ultras

Mike places he's sniper rifle stand on the railing and says "Zoe! Gator (elite), behind you!"

She turns around just in time to doge the energy sword before the Elite got shot in the gap in its helmet so it can see

Mike*whisper*: "headshot…"

Then shot after shot, the elites got their heads hollowed out

Mike: "Just one shot left before I'm out of ammo. Zoe, Phantom inbound, apes (brutes) by the looks of it."

Zoe: "I'll grab an energy sword"

Mike: "No, wait. 1 bullet 6 kills." He said as he fired his last round into a small gap in the side, the bullet bounced again and again killing the brutes

Zoe: "Good shot!"

Marine: "GREAT SHOT!"

Oni operator: "OK, we're sending an ODST drop for support."

Mike: "No need. All tangos neutralized. Open the gates in 2 minutes. I'm going down there" he said as he dropped his sniper rifle and unhooked a magnum from the weapon holder, then he went back into the elevator but went to B2F (at the gate where vehicles are deployed) then he walked to the gate.

Mike: "OK, you can open the door." He said while pulling out his magnum.

Zoe: "Thanks for the backup"

Then Mike saw a something like a silhouette of an elite. So he grabbed an energy sword on the ground, activated it and started attacking a floating energy sword. But it didn't last long. He quickly was able to stab what was really an active camo elite. Always watch out for active camo elites, especial Zealots, Generals, and Field Marshals (Ironic because he got killed by one).

Mike: *into comms*: "Steve, reload my sniper rifle."

Steve: "Already on it sir!"

Zoe: "That reminds me. Me and my marines need to go on a scout around the area. Mike, wanna come?"

Mike: "No thanks. I need more ammo any ways."

Zoe: "OK.*to ONI operator* We need a warthog, do we have an extra we can use?"

ONI Operator: "Yes, we have 1, default."

Zoe: "OK, Pvt. Joe go back inside, get some rest. OK let's go."

Mike: "Just go contact me on the comms if anything happens."

Zoe: "Got it!" she said while getting into the driver seat of the warthog

Then Mike and Pvt. Joe went back inside as Zoe and her marines left the ONI base.

After a while on their patrol, Zoe noticed elite silhouettes as they were driving. Just then a few needles shot into their tiers, flips the hog and they fly out and hit a rock then the hog explodes.

Zoe: "ARGHHH! Marines… are you ok?"

Marine #1: "we're ok."

Marine #2: *into comms* "ONI base! This is Cprl David! We under attack by the covenant 2miles South-West of base. Spartan's down."

While Cprl David was saying that, Mike was listening to his comms. Then he goes to his locker pulls out a pilot helmet and puts back his GUNGNIR helmet and he puts on his pilot helmet

Mike: "Steve, any short swords in the hangar?"

Steve: "we got so many we need to get rid of them"

Mike: "good! Steve, pass me that jet pack"

Then he puts on the jet pack, gets in the short sword and heads towards Zoe' location.

ONI operator: "hold position, ODST DROP being confirmed"

Steve (to ONI OERATOR): Cancel that drop! Mike's on his way."

After 2 minutes of flying he reaches Zoe's position. He looks out the window and sees elite minors and grunt ultras with needlers shooting at the rock the marines and Zoe are behind, as well as wraiths and revenants in 1 area firing the plasma mortars.

Mike :( to himself) "bombs away" as he drops the bombs on the grunts and elites

Cprl David: "Thanks sir, but that only took out the infantry! The vehicles are still firing!"

Mike: "Get to that cave behind you!" He said, then they ran to the cave while helping Zoe inside "this will take out those wraiths though" he said while piloting the short sword towards the vehicles before running to the back before jumping out and using his jet pack and pulling out 2 SMGs while headed towards the cave just before the explosion vaporized the rock.

Mike: "Is she ok?"

Cpl. David: "She took a needle to the side and she broke her leg."

Mike: "Wait. Gators and swords (UNSC CODE= elites and energy swords)

"I can help. I still have my shotgun." The 2nd marine says while picking up his shotgun

Cpl. David: "I'll call a Medi-Vac pelican."

Mike: "No, wait. Grunts, equipped with fuel rods."

Marine 2: "The elites are headed this way. Get ready"

Then Mike and the 2nd marine ran outside shooting. Mike jumped on an elite unloading 10 rounds in to its head and marine 2 shot 6 elites before needing to reload. After using up all their ammo, Mike threw his empty SMGs at the grunts before Mike picked up an energy swords and throwing them at the grunts. He picked up 12 but needed to throw only 10, so he kept the other 2.

Mike: "OK Cpl, you can call the medi-vac."

Cpl. David: "Oni base, requesting medi-vac pelican 2 miles south…"

Mike thinks to himself "just hold on Zoe, we'll getting' you out of here."

After about half an hour of waiting, the medi-vac pelican arrived. After they loaded her in the pelican, Mike stood at the back, holding on.

Medi-vac Pilot: "In coming enemy banshees. Hold on back there!"

Just then Mike grabbed on to the top of the pelican and climbed up.

Got 1 of the energy swords he kept, activated it and threw it at one of the banshees. Because of that, the banshee crashed into the other one before exploding.

Cpl David: "Nice one, sir."

Mike: "Thanks." While climbing down into the pelican.

After that, they took Zoe to the E.R. while Mike stayed in the waiting room until Zoe recovered. The entire time Mike was upgrading his armor. While Zoe was recovering she wanted to find out why Mike was so protective. So she asked for a copy of Mike's last last year data log (before they met). This is what she read:

"We were assigned to take out a rebel weapon shipment. Me and my sister, Lisa, along with our team set up an ambush in a deserted city where we got the Intel the supplier was passing through. It was 12 mid-night, we waited for the truck. I was at a farther position then the actual ambush point because I was the sniper. Lisa and 2 others were on a building, which was opposite the building with the rest of our team. We were ready for anything. Well… almost everything. We found out, that they found out about our ambush, but we found too late. They brought a tank, which immediately shot at the building Lisa was hiding in, then the other one, with the rest of our team. Unfortunately for them, me going to another building was a last minute adjustment, and back then, I always kept a rocket launcher by my side. I killed the tank and the truck, but it was too late. The buildings went down, killing Lisa, and everyone in my team, if the explosion didn't get them first. I searched the destroyed buildings, but all I found where bodies. When I found Lisa's body, I just couldn't take it anymore. I just left…"

So that's it for this chapter( sorry if it's late. I have school most of the time)


End file.
